


Oh Poo

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Get dragged, Kousuke always wins, Kousuke is afraid of frogs, Yeong-gi is a filthy boy, Yeong-gi wants to be a Wokemon Master
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: “Big brother! Look at what I caught!” He said as he presented the frog to the child sitting at the table.Baby blue orbs took his eyes off of the book at stared at what was in his younger sibling’s palms.His eyes went wide. “Nol! Get that disgusting thing away from me!” He screeched as he brought the book up to shield himself.





	Oh Poo

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.

A tiny head poked itself through the bushes, bright orange locks standing out in the greenery like a sore thumb.

 

 

“Hey! Where are you going? Get back here!” The young child shouted before leaping forward and falling to the ground. His hands were cupped around the small creature.

 

 

His bright green eyes twinkled with wonder and he quickly stood up, closely observing his bounty.

 

 

“Alright! I just caught...A froakie!! Wait no. I just caught...A croagunk!! Croagunk is much better!” He squealed as he jumped for joy. “Now I’m just like Brick from Wokémon!!!”

 

 

Tiny hands pulled the frog close to his chest. He looked around the back yard and spotted his brother sitting on the patio with a book in hand. 

 

 

Before he could step forward, loud barking reached his ears. The puppy that went by the name of Fortissimo, courtesy of his elder brother, was running in circles around the child’s feet, occasionally jumping up in its hind legs to try and get the frog out of the boy’s hands.

 

 

“No Fortissimo! Bad doggy. This isn’t food. This is my new Wokémon!” He said as he raised the frog out of the dog’s reach. Eventually Fortissimo got bored and scampered off elsewhere.

 

 

The boy sighed in relief and ran towards the patio.

 

 

“Big brother! Look at what I caught!” He said as he presented the frog to the child sitting at the table.

 

 

Baby blue orbs took his eyes off of the book at stared at what was in his younger sibling’s palms.

 

 

His eyes went wide. “Nol! Get that disgusting thing away from me!” He screeched as he brought the book up to shield himself.

 

 

“It’s my new Wokémon! I’m gonna be a Wokémon trainer just like Cinder and become a Wokémon master!” He said as he walked forward.

 

 

“Stay back! I don’t want that slimy thing anywhere near my person!” He screeched again, this time standing up on the chair.

 

 

“Kousuke, this isn’t slime. It’s excreting mucus.” Nol informed when he rubbed some of it off of the frog, getting it on his index finger. “See? Mucus.”

 

 

“I don’t care! Keep it away from me.” He replied, getting more antsy, looking down at his brother.

 

 

“Are you scared of mucus big brother?” Nol asked as he stepped closer, index finger extended.

 

 

“Don’t touch me or so help me I’ll-” Kousuke didn’t get to finish because Nol touched his knee with the mucus.

 

 

Kousuke let out a yelp and fell to the ground. His eyes immediately shot to his knees where the sticky substance now resided. His body began to tremble.

 

 

“See? That wasn’t so bad was it? Here, you can hold croagunk now.” He said as he walked around the chair to where Kousuke was sprawled on the ground.

 

 

“Nol! I’m not joking around!” Kousuke cried as he was dragging himself backwards on the ground.

 

 

“He’s friendly! I promise he won’t use poison sting on you.” Kousuke watched as it’s throat inflated as it let out a croak.

 

 

He shot up and ran away. 

 

 

Nol happily gave chase.

 

 

“Nol! Stop chasing me with that thing! Father will hear about this!”

 

 

“Croagunk just wants to play!!” His brother replied from behind him.

 

 

While trying to increase his speed his eyes spotted something brown on the grass as he by-passed it.

 

 

Kousuke made a beeline back to the patio but he tripped over himself before he could make it. His face was met with grass.

 

 

He quickly turned himself over and he saw the frog in his face.

 

 

“Nol, please stop! D-do you really want to be a Wokémon trainer? You know that it’s animal abuse right? Forcing those animals to do gym battles against their will, enslaving them in wokeballs until you’re ready to use them again? Do you think that’s okay? Do you want C-croagunk right here to suffer the same faith?” He asked, chest heaving trying not to let the frog touch him.

 

 

Nol looked at the frog in his hands and his face saddened. “No..” 

 

 

“Then set him free. He strives best in the wilderness.” Kousuke swallowed.

 

 

Nol turned around and put the frog back into the bushes where he found it.

 

 

Kousuke breathed a sigh of relief and glanced down at his attire. His sweater vest as well as the white sleeves of his shirt were now soiled with dirt. His knee high socks weren’t any better. He felt his skin crawl.

 

 

He glanced up at his brother and saw that his yellow hoodie was caked in dirt. His face was dusty with...sand? 

 

 

Nol outstretched his hand towards him, offering a helping hand.

 

 

Kousuke observed his dirty hands, fingernails crusted with dried mud. He slapped his hand away and stood up for himself.

 

 

“You need to take a bath Nol. You’re filthy.” He commented.

 

 

“You too!” Nol shot back.

 

 

“You need one more than me. So go and have one. I’ll take mine after.” He replied.

 

 

“I don’t want to. I want to play some more.” They younger brother objected.

 

 

“You’ll play tomorrow.”

 

 

“No! I want to keep playing.” Nol glared.

 

 

Kousuke’s brow twitched and he smiled. “Okay! We’ll play.”

 

 

“Yes!!!!!!”

 

 

“How about we slide each other across the grass. Whoever gets the dirtiest wins okay?”

 

 

“Okay!!” Nol smiled.

 

 

“You can drag me first.” Kousuke said as he lay down on the grass.

 

 

Nol grabbed Kousuke’s feet and began dragging him across the grass. 

  
  


 

“Okay! Your turn!” Kousuke said and he switched places with Nol.

 

 

Kousuke grabbed Nol’s feet and began dragging him across the grass.

 

 

He looked over his shoulder and found what he was looking for. He steered Nol into the center of their backyard then stopped.

 

 

“It looks like you beat me Nol.” He said as his brother stood up.

 

 

“Aww sweet!!!” He said as he danced around.

 

 

Kousuke looked on as his brother turned himself. He feigned a gasp.

 

 

“Nol! You have dog faeces on your back!!”

 

 

Nol stopped. “W-what?”

 

 

“I must have dragged you in Fortissimo’s dinner on accident.” He said.

 

 

Nol quickly pulled the hoodie off of his person and threw it on the grass. Kousuke was right. There it was. Fortissimo’s dog crap.

  
  


“Ewww!!! I need to go take a shower now!” Nol shouted as he ran inside.

 

 

Kousuke smirked as the red head disappear behind the doors.

 

 

“I win.” He said haughtily as he followed his brother inside.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank Yoo For Reading.
> 
>  
> 
> Come join us on the I Love Yoo Amino. You won't regret it. ;)


End file.
